Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Musique
DC: Characters Vocal File '''Devil Children Characters Vocal File''' (''真・女神転生デビチル キャラクターズボーカルファイル'') est sorti le 21 février 2001. Cet album contient divers thèmes de la série ''[[Devil Children: the Animation]]''. Pistes #'''Impossible Dream - Image Song of Setsuna Kai I''' (''見果てぬ夢 ～Image Song of 甲斐セツナI～'', ''Mihatenu Yume ~Image Song of Kai Setsuna I~'') #:'''Composition et paroles:''' You-Ta #:'''Arrangement:''' Noriyasu Agematsu (上松 範康) #:'''Chant:''' Nao Itou in FIX (伊藤 奈央 in FIX) #'''Yet An Important Dream - Image Song of Mirai Kaname I''' (''大切なこの夢も ～Image Song of 要ミライI～'', ''Taisetsu na Kono Yume mo ~Image Song of Kaname Mirai I~'') #:'''Composition et paroles:''' Hideki Yoshimi (吉見 緋出暉) & UCO #:'''Arrangement:''' Hideki Yoshimi #:'''Chant:''' UCO #'''Towards the Future - Image Song of Cool I''' (''未来へ ～Image Song of クールI～'', ''Mirai e ~Image Song of Kūru I~'') #:'''Composition et paroles:''' You-Ta #:'''Arrangement:''' Jun Kageie (影家 淳) #:'''Chant:''' Takumi Nakayama with "R" (仲山 拓実 with “R”) #'''Divine Blessing - Image Song of Veil I''' (''神様がくれた今日を ～Image Song of ベールI～'', ''Kamisama ga Kureta Kyō wo ~Image Song of Bēru I~'') #:'''Composition et paroles:''' Hideki Yoshimi & UCO #:'''Arrangement:''' Hideki Yoshimi #:'''Chant:''' UCO #'''The Theme of Black Evil - Image Song of Devils''' (''The Theme of Black Evil ～Image Song of デビル～'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Takehiro Kawabe (河辺 健宏) #:'''Paroles:''' Ginshiro Akiya (秋谷 銀四郎) #:'''Chant:''' Takumi Nakayama with "R" #'''Energy of Love - Image Song of Setsuna Kai II''' (''energy of love ～Image Song of 甲斐セツナII～'') #:'''Composition:''' Ryo Yoshimata (吉俣 良) & Tomoharu Takahashi (高橋 知治) #:'''Arrangement:''' Tomoharu Takahashi #:'''Paroles et chant:''' Hiro Takahashi (高橋 ひろ) #'''Coming Soon - Image Song of Mirai Kaname II''' (''Coming soon ～Image Song of 要ミライII～'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Keiichi Takahashi (高橋 圭一) #:'''Paroles:''' Yuka Matsumoto (松本 有加) #:'''Chant:''' Nao Itou in FIX #'''Easy Go! - Image Song of Cool II''' (''Easy Go! ～Image Song of クールII～'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Keiichi Takahashi #:'''Paroles:''' Yuka Matsumoto #:'''Chant:''' Yuriko Nakazawa (中沢 有里子) #'''Please! - Image Song of Veil II''' (''Please! ～Image Song of ベールII～'') #:'''Composition:''' Ryo Yoshimata & Ken Tamura (田村 謙) #:'''Arrangement:''' Ken Tamura #:'''Paroles:''' Yuka Matsumoto #:'''Chant:''' Hiromi Sato (佐藤 ひろ美) #'''It's a Magic - Image Song of Lucifer''' ('' ～Image Song of ルシファー～'') #:'''Composition, paroles et chant:''' Hiro Takahashi #:'''Arrangement:''' Noriyasu Agematsu #'''Go-Round - Euro Mix''' (''GO-ROUND ～EURO MIX～'') #:'''Composition:''' Face 2 fAKE #:'''Arrangement:''' Noriyasu Agematsu #:'''Paroles:''' Youmu Hamaguchi (浜口 祐夢) #:'''Chant:''' Nao Itou in FIX Paroles Mihatenu Yume Kanji :''Too Young 輝き続ける To Die 星達だって'' :''Too Fast 悩み迷ってる To Live 君だけじゃないさ'' :''その手のひらの中 固く握りしめた夢を確かめて'' :''傷つく事を 恐れずに走る'' :''君の姿追いかけて'' :''どしゃぶりの雨のような激しさで今この想いを'' :''溢れるほど強く 勇ましく 熱く満たしてみなよと'' :''叫び続ける 想いが届くまで Unfinished Dream'' :''Too Young 輝き続ける To Get 太陽だって'' :''Too Fast 独りじゃないのさ To Lose みんな同じさ'' :''誰もが眼を閉じて 不安を感じてる渇きを感じている'' :''あの日の約束を その胸にしるし'' :''戦い続けている'' :''渇いたこの街でひび割れた心にこの想いを'' :''諦めかけた夢に 飢えた希望に叩きつけて'' :''叫び続ける 想いが届くまで Unfinished Dream'' :''どしゃぶりの雨のような激しさで今この想いを'' :''溢れるほど強く 勇ましく 熱く満たしてみなよと'' :''叫び続ける 想いが届くまで Unfinished Dream'' Romaji :''Too Young kagayaki tsudzukeru To Die hoshi tachi datte'' :''Too Fast nayami mayotteru To Live kimi dake janai sa'' :''Sonote no hira no naka kataku nigirishimeta yume wo tashikamete'' :''Kizutsuku koto wo osorezu ni hashiru'' :''Kimi no sugata oikakete'' :''Do shaburi no ame no yōna hageshisa de ima kono omoi wo'' :''Afureru hodo tsuyoku isamashiku atsuku mitashite mi na yo to'' :''Sakebi tsudzukeru omoi ga todoku made Unfinished Dream'' :''Too Young kagayaki tsudzukeru To Get taiyō datte'' :''Too Fast hitori janai no sa To Lose minna onaji sa'' :''Daremoga me wo tojite fuan wo kanji teru kawaki wo kanjite iru'' :''Ano hi no yakusoku wo sono mune ni shirushi'' :''Tatakai tsudzukete iru'' :''Kawaita konomachide hibiwareta kokoro ni kono omoi wo'' :''Akirame kaketa yume ni ueta kibō ni tatakitsukete'' :''Sakebi tsudzukeru omoi ga todoku made Unfinished Dream'' :''Do shaburi no ame no yōna hageshisa de ima kono omoi wo'' :''Afureru hodo tsuyoku isamashiku atsuku mitashite mi na yo to'' :''Sakebi tsudzukeru omoi ga todoku made Unfinished Dream'' Taisetsu na Kono Yume mo Kanji :''この空も この星も この海も 未来も'' :''大切なこの夢も 僕らの手の中にある'' :''どんな運命も怖くはないわ'' :''だって仲間（みんな）がいっしょだから'' :''どんな世界だって変えてみせるわ'' :''だから信じてついてきてね'' :''ひとりじゃ できないこともあるわ'' :''認めて まかせて 助け合って'' :''この風も この街も この朝も 大地も'' :''大切なこの夢も 僕らの手の中に・・・'' :''きっとすべてが優しさと勇気でできてるんだ'' :''みんなの力合わせれば 作ってけるよね LOVE&Friend&Peace'' :''どんな風さえも味方につけて'' :''２つの世界を繋いでこう'' :''どんな心だって変えていけるわ'' :''だからいっしょについてきてね'' :''悲しみ喜び 分かち合って'' :''ぼくらは ひときわ 強くなる'' :''（涙と笑顔を わかちあえば 世界は キラキラ 輝きだす）'' :''この空も この星も この海も 未来も'' :''大切なこの夢も 僕らの手の中に'' :''きっとすべてが信頼と友情に守られて'' :''みんなの力合わせれば 探しあえるよね LOVE&Friend&Peace'' :''この風も この街も この朝も 大地も'' :''大切なこの夢も 僕らの手の中に・・・'' :''きっとすべてが優しさと勇気でできてるんだ'' :''みんなの力合わせれば 作ってけるよね LOVE&Friend&Peace'' Romaji :''Kono sora mo kono hoshi mo kono umi mo mirai mo'' :''Taisetsu na kono yume mo bokura no te no naka ni aru'' :''Donna unmei mo kowaku wa nai wa'' :''Datte minna ga issho dakara'' :''Donna sekai datte kaete miseru wa'' :''Dakara shinjite tsuite kite ne'' :''Hitori ja dekinai koto mo aru wa'' :''Mitomete makasete tasukeatte'' :''Kono kaze mo kono machi mo kono asa mo daichi mo'' :''Taisetsu na kono yume mo bokura no te no naka ni...'' :''Kitto subete ga yasashisa to yūki de deki terunda'' :''Minna no ryoku awasereba tsukutte keru yo ne LOVE&Friend&Peace'' :''Donna kaze sae mo mikata ni tsukete'' :''2-tsu no sekai wo tsunaide kō'' :''Donna kokoro datte kaete ikeru wa'' :''Dakara issho ni tsuite kite ne'' :''Kanashimi yorokobi wakachi atte'' :''Bokura wa hitoki wa tsuyoku naru'' :''(Namida to egao wo wakachi aeba sekai wa kirakira kagayaki dasu)'' :''Kono sora mo kono hoshi mo kono umi mo mirai mo'' :''Taisetsu na kono yume mo bokura no te no naka ni'' :''Kitto subete ga shinrai to yūjō ni mamora rete'' :''Minna no ryoku awasereba sagashi aeru yo ne LOVE&Friend&Peace'' :''Kono kaze mo kono machi mo kono asa mo daichi mo'' :''Taisetsu na kono yume mo bokura no te no naka ni...'' :''Kitto subete ga yasashisa to yūki de deki terunda'' :''Minna no ryoku awasereba tsukutte keru yo ne LOVE&Friend&Peace'' Mirai e Kanji :''真紅（まっか）に燃えるこの熱い生命'' :''昨日の涙は今日の勇気なのさ'' :''この大空に浮かぶ雲さえこの手で掴んでやる'' :''俺のハートの高鳴る鼓動が'' :''聴こえる・・・感じる・・・君にも伝わるだろう？'' :''沸き上がるエナジー未来（あした）への扉（ゲート）をこの手でノックしよう'' :''Hey!ブラザー時には空も'' :''涙の雨を降らせる Don't Worry! All Right!'' :''灯（ひ）が消えそうになっても'' :''感じているなら今すぐ起ち上がろう'' :''赤い赤い太陽 I'll Get A Future Gate'' :''きっと輝いてみせる時空を越えて'' :''青い青い大空 I'll Get A Future Stage'' :''いつか羽ばたいてみせる未来（あした）の場所（ステージ）'' :''Fly Away'' :''Hey!ブラザー時には空も'' :''涙の雨を降らせる Don't Mind! All Oh! Key!'' :''灯（ひ）が消えそうになっても'' :''感じているなら今すぐ飛び立とう'' :''高い高い太陽 I'll Get A Future Gate'' :''きっとこの手にしてみせる時空を越えて'' :''広い広い大空 I'll Get A Future Stage'' :''いつか駆け巡ってみせる未来の場所'' :''赤い赤い太陽 I'll Get A Future Gate'' :''きっと輝いてみせる時空を越えて'' :''青い青い大空 I'll Get A Future Stage'' :''いつか羽ばたいてみせる未来（あした）の場所（ステージ）'' Romaji :''Makka ni moeru kono atsui seimei'' :''Kinō no namida wa kyō no yūki na no sa'' :''Kono dai sora ni ukabu kumo sae konote de tsukande yaru'' :''Ore no hāto no takanaru kodō ga'' :''Kikoeru... kanjiru... kimi ni mo tsutawaru darou?'' :''Wakiagaru enajī ashita e no gēto wo konote de nokku shiyou'' :''Hey! Burazā toki ni ha sora mo'' :''Namida no ame wo furaseru Don't Worry! All Right!'' :''Hi ga kiesō ni natte mo'' :''Kanjite irunara ima sugu tachi agarou'' :''Akai akai taiyō I'll Get A Future Gate'' :''Kitto kagayaite miseru jikū wo koete'' :''Aoi aoi ōzora I'll Get A Future Stage'' :''Itsuka habataite miseru ashita no sutēji'' :''Fly Away'' :''Hey! Burazā toki ni ha sora mo'' :''Namida no ame wo furaseru Don't Mind! All Oh! Key!'' :''Hi ga kiesō ni natte mo'' :''Kanjite irunara ima sugu tobitatou'' :''Takai takai taiyō I'll Get A Future Gate'' :''Kitto konote ni shite miseru jikū wo koete'' :''Hiroi hiroi ōzora I'll Get A Future Stage'' :''Itsuka kake megutte miseru mirai no basho'' :''Akai akai taiyō I'll Get A Future Gate'' :''Kitto kagayaite miseru jikū wo koete'' :''Aoi aoi ōzora I'll Get A Future Stage'' :''Itsuka habataite miseru ashita no sutēji'' Kamisama ga Kureta Kyō wo Kanji :''奇跡なんだ（奇跡だわ）こんな大きな星で'' :''同じこの時代に ここにいること'' :''感じるんだ（感じるわ）忘れかけてた日々に'' :''たくさんの答えが 詰まってるのね いつでも'' :''大切な人を大切にしながら'' :''きみといれるこの世界を'' :''守りたいよ'' :''どこまでもきみといくよ この暗闇も迷路も'' :''神様がくれた今日を この出逢いを大切に'' :''奇跡なんだ（奇跡だわ）こんな大きな星の'' :''同じこの場所に おちてきたこと'' :''感じるんだ（感じるわ）あたりまえの今日に'' :''たくさんの感謝が 詰まってるのね いつでも'' :''大切な事を大切にしながら'' :''きみといれるこの世界を'' :''守りたいよ'' :''どこまでもきみといくよ この坂道も階段も'' :''神様がくれた今日を この出逢いを大切に'' :''花を鳥を風を月を流れてゆく歴史を'' :''あなたを この星 この夢を 瞳に焼き付けて'' :''どこまでもきみといくよ この暗闇も迷路も'' :''神様がくれた今日を この出逢いを大切に'' :''どこまでもきみといくよ この坂道も階段も'' :''神様がくれた今日を この出逢いを大切に'' Romaji :''Kisekida wa konna ōkina hoshi de'' :''Onaji kono jidai ni koko ni iru koto'' :''Kanjiru wa wasurekake teta hibi ni'' :''Takusan no kotae ga tsumatteru no ne itsu demo'' :''Taisetsu na hito wo taisetsu ni shinagara'' :''Kimi to ireru kono sekai wo'' :''Mamoritai yo'' :''Doko made mo kimi to iku yo kono kurayami mo meiro mo'' :''Kamisama ga kureta kyō wo kono deai wo taisetsu ni'' :''Kisekida wa konna ōkina hoshi no'' :''Onaji kono basho ni ochite kita koto'' :''Kanjiru wa atarimae no kyō ni'' :''Takusan no kansha ga tsumatteru no ne itsu demo'' :''Taisetsu na koto wo taisetsu ni shinagara'' :''Kimi to ireru kono sekai wo'' :''Mamoritai yo'' :''Doko made mo kimi to iku yo kono sakamichi mo kaidan mo'' :''Kamisama ga kureta kyō wo kono deai wo taisetsu ni'' :''Hana wo tori wo kaze wo tsuki wo nagarete yuku rekishi wo'' :''Anata wo kono hoshi kono yume wo hitomi ni yaki tsukete'' :''Doko made mo kimi to iku yo kono kurayami mo meiro mo'' :''Kamisama ga kureta kyō wo kono deai wo taisetsu ni'' :''Doko made mo kimi to iku yo kono sakamichi mo kaidan mo'' :''Kamisama ga kureta kyō wo kono deai wo taisetsu ni'' The Theme of Black Evil Kanji :''おまえのDarkness もっと欲しいよ'' :''俺は哀しみを 操っている'' :''堕ちろよAngel もっと不埒に'' :''俺は絶望を むさぼるBlack Evil'' :''グレイなTuesday 低い雲と憂鬱なクラクション'' :''何か知らない無気味な影 おまえに忍び寄る'' :''いつも十字架 信じるなんて'' :''そんなの 気休めさ'' :''おまえのDestiny もっと壊して'' :''俺は憎しみを ばら撒いている'' :''叫べよInnocence もっと苦しく'' :''俺は絶望を むさぼるBlack Evil'' :''ブルーなWednesday 言い争う醜い人の波'' :''誰も知らない邪悪な夢 おまえに憑りつかせ'' :''いつも愛だけ すべてだなんて'' :''そんなの 嘘っぱち'' :''おまえのDarkness もっと欲しいよ'' :''俺は哀しみを 操っている'' :''堕ちろよAngel もっと不埒に'' :''俺は絶望を むさぼるBlack Evil'' :''おまえのDestiny もっと壊して'' :''俺は憎しみを ばら撒いている'' :''叫べよInnocence もっと苦しく'' :''俺は絶望を むさぼるBlack Evil'' Romaji :''Omae no Darkness motto hoshī yo'' :''Ore wa kanashimi wo ayatsutte iru'' :''Ochiro yo Angel motto furachi ni'' :''Ore wa zetsubō wo musaboru Black Evil'' :''Gurei na Tuesday hikui kumo to yūutsu na kurakushon'' :''Nani ka shiranai bukimi na kage omae ni shinobi yoru'' :''Itsumo jūjika shinjiru nante'' :''Sonna no kiyasumesa''' :''Omae no Destiny motto kowashite'' :''Ore wa nikushimi wo bara maite iru'' :''Sakebeyo Innocence motto kurushiku'' :''Ore wa zetsubō wo musaboru Black Evil'' :''Burū na Wednesday iiarasou minikui hito no nami'' :''Dare mo shiranai jaaku na yume omae ni yori tsukase'' :''Itsumo ai dake subeteda nante'' :''Sonna no usoppachi'' :''Omae no Darkness motto hoshī yo'' :''Ore wa kanashimi wo ayatsutte iru'' :''Ochiro yo Angel motto furachi ni'' :''Ore wa zetsubō wo musaboru Black Evil'' :''Omae no Destiny motto kowashite'' :''Ore wa nikushimi wo bara maite iru'' :''Sakebeyo Innocence motto kurushiku'' :''Ore wa zetsubō wo musaboru Black Evil'' Energy of Love Kanji :''ちょっとやそっとのダメージは気にとめない感じない'' :''冒険・チャレンジ・ハードな日々 気にしてるヒマない'' :''光の射す方を目指す それが習性さ'' :''結末なんてわからないけど 最高に生きてる感じ'' :''こみあげてくるのは果てしない予感 闘いの嵐が吹きすさぶ'' :''けがれを知らぬその魂の糧は 微笑む誰かの顔 希望と勇気と夢'' :''生まれてきたこと偶然じゃない 人はみな誰も'' :''裸足で歩けば甦る 刻まれた記憶'' :''強くなくちゃ生きていけない それは鉄則さ'' :''優しい目でうなずく君は 最高に輝いている'' :''風が巻き上げる砂 とどろく雷鳴 愛のエネルギー解き放て'' :''狂ったその世界に今こそピリオド 愛を忘れなけりゃこの世も捨てたもんじゃない'' :''光の射す方を目指す それが習性さ'' :''結末なんてわからないけど 最高に生きてる感じ'' :''夢を叶えてみよう 君ならば出来る 身体中の血潮を燃えたぎらせ'' :''けがれを知らぬその魂の糧は 微笑む誰かの顔 希望と勇気と夢'' Romaji :''Chotto ya sotto no damēji wa ki ni tomenai kanjinai'' :''Bōken charenji hādo na hibi ki ni shiteru himanai'' :''Hikari no sasukata wo mezasu sore ga shūseisa'' :''Ketsumatsu nante wakaranaikedo saikō ni iki teru kanji'' :''Komi agete kuru no wa hate shinai yokan tatakai no arashi ga fukisusabu'' :''Kegare wo shiranu sono tamashī no kate wa hohoemu dareka no kao kibō to yūki to yume'' :''Umarete kita koto gūzen janai hitohami na dare mo'' :''Hadashi de arukeba yomi gaeru kizama reta kioku'' :''Tsuyoku na kucha ikitei kenai sore ha tessokusa'' :''Yasashī me de unazuku kimi wa saikō ni kagayaite iru'' :''Kaze ga maki ageru suna todoroku raimei ai no enerugī tokihanate'' :''Kurutta sono sekai ni ima koso piriodo ai wo wasurenakerya konoyo mo suteta mon janai'' :''Hikari no sasukata wo mezasu sore ga shūseisa'' :''Ketsumatsu nante wakaranaikedo saikō ni iki teru kanji'' :''Yume wo kanaete miyou kimi na raba dekiru karadajū no chishio wo moe tagira se'' :''Kegare wo shiranu sono tamashī no kate wa hohoemu dareka no kao kibō to yūki to yume'' Coming Soon Kanji :''いつもの時間に 遅れないで 走って'' :''密かに願うよ 今日はいい日だって'' :''心が 仕掛けた 寂しさに落ちる'' :''誰にも 言えない 不安な気持ち'' :''さぁ 蹴飛ばして'' :''逃げない 強さ 試されている'' :''運命の地図は見えない'' :''自分だけしか 描けない道'' :''辿りつける 夢の場所'' :''もう すぐ そばに'' :''去年着た色に 飽きたような 世界で'' :''変わらない思い 抱いたまま 行こう'' :''ときどき つまづき 倒れたときでも'' :''誰かが 見ていて 優しく 言うよ'' :''もう 大丈夫'' :''会いたい人に 導かれている'' :''永遠に愛は消えない'' :''誰かのために 自分のために'' :''頑張れるから 生きている'' :''明日がある'' :''恐がらないで 勇気をだして'' :''ほんとうの 声を聞いて'' :''自分だけしか 描けない道'' :''辿りつける 君の場所'' :''もう すぐ そばに'' Romaji :''Itsumo no jikan ni okurenaide hashitte'' :''Hisoka ni negau yo kyō wa īhi datte'' :''Kokoro ga shikaketa sabishisa ni ochiru'' :''Darenimo ienai fuan na kimochi'' :''Saa ketobashite'' :''Nigenai tsuyosa tamesa rete iru'' :''Unmei no chizu wa mienai'' :''Jibun dake shika egakenai michi'' :''Tadori tsukeru yume no basho'' :''Mō sugu soba ni'' :''Kyonen kita iro ni akita yō na sekai de'' :''Kawaranai omoi daita mama ikō'' :''Tokidoki tsuma dzuki taoreta toki demo'' :''Darekaga mite ite yasashiku iu yo'' :''Mō daijōbu'' :''Aitai hito ni michibika rete iru'' :''Eien ni ai wa kienai'' :''Dareka no tame ni jibun no tame ni'' :''Ganbare rukara ikite iru'' :''Ashita gāru'' :''Kowagara naide yūki wo dashite'' :''Hontō no koe wo kiite'' :''Jibun dake shika egakenai michi'' :''Tadori tsukeru kimi no basho'' :''Mō sugu soba ni'' Easy Go! Kanji :''ひとりでは できそうもないこと'' :''みんなで力を合わせたなら'' :''100倍のパワー'' :''いつだって ヤバそうになったら'' :''助けてくれると 知ってるから'' :''信じられるよ'' :''世界には いいコトばかりじゃない'' :''キズつくの 覚悟して ゲートをくぐれ'' :''弱いのは ダメじゃん カッコ悪い'' :''痛くても こらえながら coolにきめて'' :''最悪な ケンカしたあとって'' :''なんかつまんない 何をしても'' :''気分が晴れない'' :''まちがいは 誰にもあるけど'' :''素直になるには 勇気がいる'' :''テレくさいんだ'' :''世界には いいヤツばかりじゃない'' :''大切な 仲間ってさ ハートが熱い'' :''ぶつかって いいじゃん 本気だったら'' :''すぐにまた 仲直りの ジョークで笑え'' :''Never give up!'' :''これから 僕たちで'' :''奇跡だって 起こそう'' :''世界には いいコトばかりじゃない'' :''キズつくの 覚悟して ゲートをくぐれ'' :''弱いのは ダメじゃん カッコ悪い'' :''痛くても こらえながら coolにきめて coolにきめて'' :''We can go wow wow wow wow wow'' :''Easy go!'' Romaji :''Hitoride wa dekisō mo nai koto'' :''Minna de ryoku wo awasetanara'' :''100-bai no pawā'' :''Itsu datte yabasō ni nattara'' :''Tasukete kureru to shitterukara'' :''Shinji rareru yo'' :''Sekai ni wa īkoto bakari janai'' :''Kizu tsuku no kakugo shite gēto wo kugure'' :''Yowai no wa damejan kakko warui'' :''Itakute mo kora e na gara cool ni kimete'' :''Saiaku na kenka shita atotte'' :''Nanka tsumannai nani wo shite mo'' :''Kibun ga harenai'' :''Machigai wa dare ni mo aru kedo'' :''Sunao ni naruniha yūki ga iru'' :''Tere kusainda'' :''Sekai ni wa īyatsu bakari janai'' :''Taisetsu na nakamatte sa hāto ga atsui'' :''Butsukatte ījan honki dattara'' :''Sugu ni mata nakanaori no jōku de warae'' :''Never give up!'' :''Korekara bokutachi de'' :''Kiseki datte okosou'' :''Sekai ni wa īkoto bakari janai'' :''Kizu tsuku no kakugo shite gēto wo kugure'' :''Yowai no wa damejan kakko warui'' :''Itakute mo kora e na gara cool ni kimete cool ni kimete'' :''We can go wow wow wow wow wow'' :''Easy go!'' Please! Kanji :''めちゃ めちゃ 笑ったり'' :''ちょっと 泣いたり 忙しい'' :''毎日 ハプニング'' :''悩みは尽きなくて ずっとおしゃべり'' :''大切な 時間の ムダづかい???'' :''明日 何が 起きるか わからない'' :''ためいきから 恋の予感'' :''パラダイス さぁ 目指そう'' :''巡り会い まわりはじめる 世界 輝くよ'' :''いつも 気分しだい'' :''最高の 愛のカギ getしよう'' :''ホンモノだけ Please!'' :''ガンガン 歌ったり'' :''日記書いたり ヒマなとき'' :''うめてく スケジュール'' :''イライラ ストレスは'' :''きっと 誰にも あるけれど'' :''ためてちゃ ダメなもの'' :''明日 何が 起きるか わからない'' :''なにかしなきゃ 時は過ぎる'' :''パーティー 盛り上げよう'' :''新しい スタートをきって 人生 楽しもう'' :''できない ことなんかない'' :''希望なら 持てるだけ 持って行こう'' :''エネルギーは Dream'' :''パラダイス さぁ 目指そう'' :''巡り会い まわりはじめる 世界 輝くよ'' :''いつも 気分しだい'' :''最高の 愛のカギ getしよう'' :''ホンモノだけ Please!'' Romaji :''Mecha mecha warattari'' :''Chotto nai tari isogashī'' :''Mainichi hapuningu'' :''Nayami wa tsuki na kute zutto oshaberi'' :''Taisetsu na jikan no muda dzukai???'' :''Ashita nani ga okiru ka wakaranai'' :''Tame ikikara koi no yokan'' :''Paradaisu saa mezasou'' :''Meguriai mawari hajimeru sekai kagayaku yo'' :''Itsumo kibun shidai'' :''Saikō no ai no kagi get shiyou'' :''Honmono dake Please!'' :''Gangan utattari'' :''Nikki kai tari hima na toki'' :''Umete ku sukejūru'' :''Iraira sutoresu wa'' :''Kitto dare ni mo aru keredo'' :''Tame techa dame na mono'' :''Ashita nani ga okiru ka wakaranai'' :''Nani ka shi na kya toki wa sugiru'' :''Pātī moriageyou'' :''Atarashī sutāto wo kitte jinsei tanoshimou'' :''Dekinai koto nankanai'' :''Kibōnara moteru dake motte ikou'' :''Enerugī wa Dream'' :''Paradaisu saa mezasou'' :''Meguriai mawari hajimeru sekai kagayaku yo'' :''Itsumo kibun shidai'' :''Saikō no ai no kagi get shiyou'' :''Honmono dake Please!'' It's a Magic Kanji :''ひとつになる日は近い 鏡をへだてた魔界とあの地上界'' :''指の一本も触れぬうちに もろく そう 勝手に 崩れ落ちる'' :''今 黒くぬれ 闇を描け 地図の上に'' :''泣き叫べ嘆き悲しめ哀れな人間よ'' :''勝利者はそのすべてが正義になる'' :''何もかもが望み通り 愛を壊せ'' :''恐れるものは何もない ゲートの向こうの乱れはただ激しく'' :''愛を憎しみに変える術を 人間はそう簡単に忘れはしない'' :''そう心臓が打ち続ける鼓動さえも'' :''破滅への秒読みにとって変わる'' :''支配者の欲望は果てがなくて'' :''消すも生かすも思い通り WOW It's a Magic!'' :''今 黒くぬれ 闇を描け 地図の上に'' :''泣き叫べ嘆き悲しめ哀れな人間よ'' :''勝利者はそのすべてが正義になる'' :''何もかもが望み通り 愛を壊せ'' Romaji :''Hitotsu ni naru hi wa chikai kagami wo hedateta makai to ano chijōkai'' :''Yubi no ichipon mo furenu uchi ni moroku sō katte ni kuzure ochiru'' :''Ima kuroku nure yami wo egake chizu no ue ni'' :''Nakisakebe nageki kanashime aware na ningen yo'' :''Shōrisha wa sono subete ga seigi ni naru'' :''Nani mo kamo ga nozomi dōri ai wo kowase'' :''Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai gēto no mukō no midare wa tada hageshiku'' :''Ai wo nikushimi ni kaeru jutsu wo ningen wa sō kantan ni wasure wa shinai'' :''Sō shinzō ga uchi tsudzukeru kodō sae mo'' :''Hametsu e no byōyomi ni totte kawaru'' :''Shihaisha no yokubō wa hate ga nakute'' :''Kesu mo ikasu mo omoi dōri WOW It's a Magic!'' :''Ima kuroku nure yami wo egake chizu no ue ni'' :''Nakisakebe nageki kanashime aware na ningen yo'' :''Shōrisha wa sono subete ga seigi ni naru'' :''Nani mo kamo ga nozomi dōri ai wo kowase'' DC: Nao Ito Anime Album Yūki to Iuna no Moto ni Missing DC: Advert Theme (+Singles) Be With You SMT: Devil Summoner Promo Album Devil Summoner: the Drama Singles Album Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Single Promo (3DS) Arrange 2013 Original Persona 2: Innocent Sin Single Promo (PSP) Kimi no Tonari (Single) Original Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Single Promo (PSP) Change Your Way (Single) Arrange Original Animation Falling Down '''Persona 3: Falling Down Soundtrack CD''' (''劇場版 ペルソナ3 #3 Falling Down サウンドトラックCD'') est sorti le 20 janvier 2016. Cet album contient la bande-son du film ''[[Persona 3: Falling Down]]'', dont la chanson de fin. Le tout est composé et arrangé par [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]], sauf le thème d'introduction qui est de [[Shoji Meguro]]. Pistes #'''[[Light in Starless Sky]]''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Lotus Juice & Yumi Kawamura Galerie Winter of Rebirth Single '''Persona 3 -#4 Winter of Rebirth- Theme Song CD Set''' (''PERSONA3 THE MOVIE -#4 Winter of Rebirth- 主題歌CDセット'') est sorti le 22 mars 2014. Ce single contient le thème d'introduction du [[Persona 3: Winter of Rebirth|quatrième film]] inspiré de ''[[Persona 3]]'', ainsi que des versions arrangées de certains thèmes du jeu original. Le tout est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]]. Pistes Galerie Album '''Persona 3: Winter of Rebirth Soundtrack CD''' (''劇場版 ペルソナ3 #4 Winter of Rebirth サウンドトラックCD'') est sorti le X. Cet album contient la bande-son du film ''[[Persona 3: Winter of Rebirth]]'', dont la chanson de fin. Le tout est composé et arrangé par [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]], sauf le thème d'introduction qui est de [[Shoji Meguro]]. Galerie Autres P3 Vocal Mix Arrange DDS DDS Promo DDS2 DDS2 Promo SMTIII Promo RKI Promo PTS Promo P3 US P4 US P1 PSP (US) PML Promo SJ Promo (US) Compil P3/P4 P2 Promo (US) P4U Promo (US) DSSH Promo (US) SMTIV Promo PQ Promo PQ Uncut Albums digitaux Persona Music Live/Fes/Box/Band/Club Genei Ibunroku#FE '''Genei Ibunroku#FE Original Soundtrack''' (''幻影異聞録#FE オリジナル・ウンドトラック'') est sorti en 2016. L'album est composé par [[Yoshiaki Fujisawa]], un compositeur régulier dans l'animation. Certains thèmes des franchises ''Shin Megami Tensei'' (supervisé par [[Shoji Meguro]]) et de ''Fire Emblem'' (supervisé par Yuka Tsujiyoko) y apparaissent dans des versions réarrangées. Special Vocal Selection CD '''Genei Ibunroku#FE Special Vocal Selection CD''' (''幻影異聞録#FE スペシャルボーカルセレクションCD'') est sorti le 26 décembre 2015. Le single est composé par [[Yoshiaki Fujisawa]], et contient 6 morceaux chantés tirés du jeu Pistes *'''Reincarnation''' *:'''Chant:''' Yoshino Nanjo *'''Beastie Game''' *:'''Chant:''' Sumire Morohoshi *'''Feel''' *:'''Chant:''' Inori Minase Dramas A Certain Day of Summer '''Persona 3 Original Drama: A Certain Day of Summer''' (''ペルソナ3 オリジナルドラマ A CERTAIN DAY OF SUMMER'') est sorti le 25 avril 2007. Ce drama se concentre sur l'intégration d'[[Aigis]] à la vie éstudiantine. Pistes #'''Update? She goes for a walk (I)''' #'''Update? She goes for a walk (II)''' #'''Update? She goes for a walk (III)''' #'''Reverse? Or Broken?''' #'''Noble Empress''' #'''Equip with Chidori''' Distribution *Héros: '''Akira Ishida''' (''石田 彰'') *Yukari Takeba: '''Megumi Toyoguchi''' (''豊口 めぐみ'') *Junpei Iori: '''Kosuke Toriumi''' (''鳥海 浩輔'') *Akihiko Sanada: '''Hikaru Midorikawa''' (''緑川 光'') *Mitsuru Kirijo: '''Rie Tanaka''' (''田中 理恵'') *Fuuka Yamagishi: '''Mamiko Noto''' (''能登 麻美子'') *Aigis: '''Maaya Sakamoto''' (''坂本 真綾'') *Ken Amada: '''Megumi Ogata''' (''緒方 恵美'') *Koromaru: ??? *Shinjiro Aragaki: '''Kazuya Nakai''' (''中井 和哉'') *Shuji Ikutsuki: '''Hideyuki Hori''' (''堀 秀行'') P4 3 '''Persona 4 Drama CD Vol.3''' (''ドラマCD ペルソナ4 Vol.3'') est sorti le 26 mai 2010. Ce drama se concentre sur les interactions que fait l'[[Yu Narukami|héros]] avec les différents personnages. Distribution *Héros: '''Daisuke Namikawa''' (''浪川 大輔'') *Yosuke Hanamura: '''Showtaro Morikubo''' (''森久保 祥太郎'') *Chie Satonaka: '''Yui Horie''' (''堀江 由衣'') *Yukiko Amagi: '''Ami Koshimizu''' (''小清水 亜美'') *Kanji Tatsumi: '''Tomokazu Seki''' (''関 智一'') *Teddie: '''Kappei Yamaguchi''' (''山口 勝平'') *Rise Kujikawa: '''Rie Kugimiya''' (''釘宮 理恵'') *Naoto Shirogane: '''Romi Park''' (''朴 璐美'') *Ryotaro Dojima: '''Unsho Ishizuka''' (''石塚 運昇'') *Nanako Dojima: '''Akemi Kanda''' (''神田 朱未'') *Tohru Adachi: '''Mitsuaki Madono''' (''真殿 光昭'') Persona 4 Golden Animation Distribution Distribution Persona 4 Golden Distribution Distribution Persona 4 Animation Distribution P4A 2 Distribution P4A #1 Distribution P4A #2 Distribution P2 IS TEOTY Pistes #'''Stigma (Stigmata)''' (''スティグマ（聖痕）'', ''Sutiguma (Seikon)'') #:'''Script:''' Tadashi Satomi #'''Open Your Heart - Up-Rifting House Mix''' (''Open your heart ～Up-rifting house mix'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Paroles:''' Toshiko Tasaki et Rie Ishiyama #:'''Chant:''' Rie Ishiyama #'''Nanashi-kun''' (''ナナシ君'') #:'''Script:''' Toshiko Tasaki #'''Luv Beam - Break the Rhythm Mix''' (''Luv beam ～Break the rhythm mix'') #:'''Composition:''' Masaki Kurokawa #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Paroles:''' Toshiko Tasaki #:'''Chant:''' Kosuke Toriumi #'''The Case of the Rumored Hot Spring Peeping Tom''' (''噂温泉デバガメ事件'', ''Uwasa Onsen Debagame Jiken'') #:'''Script:''' Shinichi Yuki #'''China Luv - Hong Kong Mix (House Mix)''' (''China luv ～Hong Kong mix（house mix）'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Paroles:''' Toshiko Tasaki #:'''Chant:''' Minami Hayama #'''Man's Feelings''' (''男の気持ち'', ''Otoko no Kimochi'') #:'''Script:''' Masaki Kurokawa #'''Jun Kurosu - Contact Command ''' (''黒須淳 コンタクトコマンド〈星占い〉'', ''Kurosu Jun Kontakuto Komando 〈Hoshiuranai〉'') #:'''Script:''' Toshiko Tasaki #'''X Trip - X Re-Construction''' (''X trip ～X re-construction'') #:'''Composition:''' Masaki Kurokawa #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #'''Air Raid Shelter Imitation Hell''' (''防空壕モノマネ地獄'', ''Bōkūgō Monomane Jigoku'') #:'''Script:''' Shinichi Yuki #'''Police Dog Poppy's Situation''' (''警察犬ポーピー君の場合'', ''Keisatsu inu Pōpī-kun no Baai'') #:'''Script:''' Toshiko Tasaki #'''I'm in You - Another Night Groove Mix''' (''I'm in you ～Another night groove mix'') #:'''Composition:''' Toshiko Tasaki #:'''Arrangement et paroles:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Chant:''' Sayori Mita & Rie Ishiyama #'''The Terrifying Velvet Room 1st Chapter''' (''恐怖のベルベットルーム第１章'', ''Kyōfu no Berubetto Rūmu Dai-1 Shō'') #:'''Script:''' Toshiko Tasaki #'''The Terrifying Velvet Room 2nd Chapter''' (''恐怖のベルベットルーム第２章'', ''Kyōfu no Berubetto Rūmu Dai-2 Shō'') #:'''Script:''' Tadashi Satomi #'''The Terrifying Velvet Room 3rd Chapter''' (''恐怖のベルベットルーム第３章'', ''Kyōfu no Berubetto Rūmu Dai-3 Shō'') #:'''Script:''' Atsushi Tanimoto #'''Truth I Need - Classical Fantasy Mix''' (''Truth I need ～Classical fantasy mix'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Paroles:''' Cathy #:'''Chant:''' Don McCow #'''Chinyan's Imitation Corner''' (''情人のモノマネコーナー'', ''Chinyan no Monomane Kōnā'') #:'''Script:''' Beruno Mikawa #'''Persona Mambo - Latin Essential Mix''' (''ペルソナ マンボ ～Latin essential mix'', ''Perusona Manbo ~ Latin essential mix'') #:'''Composition et paroles:''' Masaki Kurokawa #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Chant:''' Noriko Kaneko #'''Dangerous Relationship''' (''危険な関係'', ''Kiken na Kankei'') #:'''Script:''' Atsushi Tanimoto Distribution *Tatsuya Suou: '''Takehito Koyasu''' (''子安 武人'') *Maya Amano: '''Akiko Yajima''' (''矢島 晶子'') *Nyarlathotep: '''Jin Yamanoi''' (''山野井 仁'') *Narrator, Grandmother: '''Saho Tsunoda''' (''角田 早穂'') *Ulala Serizawa: '''Noriko Kaneko''' (''金子 哲子'') *Nanashi-kun, Popi-kun: '''Osamu Ryutani''' (''龍谷 修武'') *Igor: '''Takeshi Aono''' (''青野 武'') *Yukino Mayuzumi: '''Tomoe Hanba''' (''半場 友恵'') *Lisa Silverman: '''Hiroko Konishi''' (''小西 寛子'') *Eikichi Mishima: '''Kosuke Toriumi''' (''鳥海 浩輔'') *Jun Kurosu: '''Shigeru Shibuya''' (''渋谷 茂'') *Other: '''Yuki Yamamoto''' (''山本 由紀'') Autre P1 PSX 1 P1 PSX 2 SMT III DS1 P1 PSP SMT SJ SMT TR SMT GG Mini-dramas P3 PTS Special CD DS2A P3 P4 Modèle:TV Modèle:Episode Modèle:Book Modèle:Radio(?) Palette:Staff Palette:StaffJeu Palette:StaffAnime&Drama Palette:StaffMusique